Spinning
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Callie and Erica were still new to each other. To this kind of relationship, to be exact. Cristina, surprisingly, thinks there cute. Well, as cute as a bone breaking woman and heart surgeon can be. Chaptered Story.
1. Fairy Tale Beginning

**Author:** Hello. Another Grey's anatomy fanfiction is on the horizon. tada. This is dedicated to LegaspiWeaver who wished to see more Callie and Erica. This will be a chaptered story.

**Spinning 01  
Fairy Tale Beginning**

Cristina watched them, feeling sick at the cute couple they made. Well, at least it was slightly cute from her perspective, and very… scary when other people thought about it. Callie wasn't exactly a very girly person. She put broke bones and set bones and healed bones, for Christ's sakes. Erica was a heart woman. She saved people's life's everyday. She was, in some respects, as close to god as someone could get.

And yet, they worked so well together. Their rough exteriors melted away when they were both perched in Yang's living room. Mostly they just talked and drank the night away. It was like before. Before everyone in the hospital realized that Callie and Erica were more than best friends, much more, on most nights, if you asked Cristina.

It was not, however, like a fairy tale. A misconception that most people got from watching those stupid television shows. Callie, despite how see might seem to some people, wasn't too dominating. It was partly the reason her relationship with George probably failed. She acted like it was all right he had slept with Izzie. She claimed to forgive him.

In the end, she harbored the feelings until it only added to all of the pain of their harsh break. Erica was proud and strong. She knew what she wanted, and would do almost anything to get it. If anything, she started most of their arguments, both big and small.

It still worked, though. Cristina couldn't help but feel jealous, seeing them. Seeing everything in their touches that she had lost in a single moment of indecision. It killed her inside. Even Meredith and the sparkle pager could not soothe her pain.

She would live, though. Watching Callie and Erica fight and make up and then fight again. Because the world would always continue to spin.


	2. Wake Up

**Author:** A quick update! Yay! This is my second time writing this pairing, and the first time fleshing it into something more than a small drabble. I hope it goes over well.

"The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up." – Coheed and Cambria: Wake Up

**Wake Up**

Callie shifted, feeling the warmth of the sunlight as it streamed in through the glass of the window on the right side of the room. It warmed her face and arm, causing a smile to break out on her features. Erica was next to her, still sleeping peacefully. They were in the cardiothoracic surgeon's apartment. Comfortable. Small. Just for them.

"Cal?" the voice was tired and soft. She stretched before shifting closer to her girlfriend. Erica smiled a little without opening her eyes.

"Glad to see you didn't run off, then."

A chuckle vibrated through Callie's body as she gently hit Erica in the shoulder. It was ten in the morning. It was a day with no surgeries for either to attend to. Just a day with them relaxing and being with each other. The perfect day.

"So, who gets the honor of cooking this morning?" Erica was, as ever, very blunt. She did most of the cooking, actually. Callie acted as though she was considering making Erica get up, but in the end she left the bed first.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Damn it, Callie!"

The words were sharp. They rang out in the silence of the on call room. Callie was lying on one of the beds, half asleep. She had pulled a double shift, and now it was some time for sleep. Apparently her lover had different plans. She was slow to sit up.

"What's wrong, Eri-"

"Are you sleeping with Sloan?"

Blunt. Rude. All together, it was a very unexpected question. The puzzlement must have shown on her face for a moment because Erica paused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't since we kissed outside the hospital."

Silence. Erica wasn't sure whether or not to believe her.

"Some of the nurses said they seen you two together heading to an on-call room."

"Seriously?" Callie finally let her exhausted voice rise about its normal range. She was starting to learn that sometimes you had to fight back so you didn't lose yourself.

"Did you?"

"Erica, you **know** better. Why in the world would I sleep with Sloan?"

"You did before."

Just like that the argument was over. Erica was gone out the door, leaving a stunned Callie to wonder when things had started working so hard to counter act the perfect in a relationship.


	3. Little Wonders

**Author:** Here you go.

"Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain." – Rob Thomas: Little Wonders

**Little Wonders**

"You seem uptight, Torres."

Of course it was him. It just **had** to be him of all people that was following her.

"I am never doing you a favor again, Sloan." She threw the words over her shoulder. His footsteps quickened behind her until he was at her side. Confusion colored his features.

"What got into you? Just a few hours ago you were happy to follow me into the on-call room, remember?"

She tossed a glance over at him.

"Yeah, about that. Erica heard the nurses talking, apparently."

He cursed softly. Callie didn't know how to mirror how he felt. She was drained. Sleep had refused to come after Erica had left.

"And you didn't tell her-"

"I didn't have the time."

Mark sighed, stopping. Callie did as well.

"She thinks we slept together."

Callie could only nod. It was stupid, from their perspective. Apparently, Erica didn't think so.

"I'll go tell her you were only helping to reset my shoulder. If Derek wouldn't get so rough when wrestling…" he grumbled the last half of the sentence to himself.

"That would be appreciated."

Mark nodded, and left.

"""""""""""""""

"I hear that apologies are in order."

Erica walked into the room, her eyes landing on Callie who was on the couch. Cristina was nowhere to be found.

"Do you really think that little of me, Erica?"

"I don't. You know me. I jump to conclusions faster than I can make an incision."

Silence fell between them. They both wondered if it would always be this hard.


	4. Ever The Same

**Author:** I am on a roll!

"Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same." – Rob Thomas: Ever The Same

**Ever The Same**

They were on the couch, hands tangled in hair. Cristina walked in. She had seen this many times before. It was normal. Perhaps, only the first time almost made her die of a heart attack. At least a good heart surgeon would've been there. Now, it just made her want to flee the room as quickly as possible.

Neither of the women looked up. They were too entangled in each other's arms and mouths to care much.

Monday they had been fighting.

Tuesday was a day of silence.

Wednesday they nodded to each other in the hall.

Thursday Erica came to apologize.

Friday and they were just about to have sex on Cristina's poor couch.

She didn't want to stick around long enough to find out if that would be the case. She was in and out in less than ten minutes. A quick change of clothes and grabbing her other purse, the Korean ran for the door.

With luck, Meredith would be home.

"""""""""

"What were you like? As an intern."

Erica was leaning back on the couch, Callie in her arms. The television was on, an old episode of 'I Love Lucy' forgotten on the screen.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I was a lot like Yang. I thought the more I pushed, the farther I would go. I was always competing and working and wanting the residents and attendees to know me."

Callie started to ask another question, but Erica cut her short.

"Unlike Yang, I did not fall in love with the man I slept with."

Silence.

Torres had not been expecting that one.

"Erica-"

"He was old enough to be my father. I thought it would get me somewhere. He was one of the best, after all. That was the same year I started competing with Burke."

"Did he know?"

"Preston? He picked up on it right away. The first time he ever seen us together, he guessed it. Later, when it was over, he told me I needed to find another path."

"… Did you?"

"In the end…. It wasn't my choice."

Callie just nodded as she relaxed in Hahn's arms. She wondered for a moment if Erica had fallen in love with that man… or anyone else, for that matter. It was absurd of her to assume she was the only one, but she had.

Callie doubted she would ever do it again.


	5. Author Note

**Author Note!!**

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. I was looking over this (old) story, and now I am wondering what to do about it.**

**Should I leave it as it is? Attempt to re-write it? Or just add more chapters?**

**Just let me know what you want to be done readers and I will abide by it to the best of my abilities.**

**- KouTai**


End file.
